Adhesive compositions are used extensively in the labeling, packaging, and wood products industries. Adhesives are used in the labeling industry to bond a label to a substrate, such as a bottle, package or envelope. Adhesives are used in the packing industry to bond together components to form a package, such as a paper envelope or a cardboard box. Adhesives are used in the wood products industry to make composites such as chipboard, fiberboard, and related composite wood products. Recent environmental concerns emphasize the need for adhesive compositions that are environmentally friendly. In particular, the need exists for adhesive compositions that reduce the need for petroleum feedstock, minimize use of toxic chemicals, and are amenable to the cure conditions and performance requirements for use in the labeling, packaging, and wood products industries.
In response to the need for environmentally friendly adhesive compositions, there has been renewed interest in using certain soy products to form adhesive compositions. However, there are multiple challenges in developing an adhesive composition from soy products. For example, the adhesive composition when cured to form a binder must have sufficient bond strength. Another challenge is that the adhesive composition must have sufficient pot life so that it does not cure before being applied to a substrate to be bound to the adhesive. It is also important that the soy product be capable of production on large scale at economically feasible terms, and that it is amenable to cure conditions used in the labeling, packaging, and wood products industries.
The present invention addresses these needs and provides other related advantages.